


They Say It's Darkest of All Before The Dawn

by Bluejaykat



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged Down Jeongin, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Siblings, Felix is called Yongbok in this and I literally am so sorry but its for the historical setting :(, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Han and Minho are not in this I'm sorry bbys, Hurt/Comfort, Hyunjin is a doctor, M/M, Poisoning, Sick Bang Chan, Some violence I guess?, Stray Kids Royal!Au, Vague historical setting, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, aged down felix, and i think thats it, mentions of blood bc of Chan's illness, they're 15 and 13 respectively
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejaykat/pseuds/Bluejaykat
Summary: Kunpimook watched serenely as the smoke rose from the buildings beyond the wall, the last vestige of the conquered Bangs. Soldiers, panicking in defeat, scattered in all directions, some running, some dragging themselves leaving behind a trail of blood in the dust. A flutter caught his eye, and he turned to see the flag, with the characters  “방” embossed  In gold on the black cloth, fluttering down into the dust. A fitting ending for a cruel regime.***This story is being rewritten in light of recent events. W has been replaced by Bambam because his friendship with Chan is absolutely adorable. Some story elements will change as well.***
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam
Comments: 20
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought really hard about this story and what to do with it, and I’ve decided to rewrite it and replace W. Chan and Bambam have the cutest friendship, so I thought that he’d be perfect. I’ll be changing some story elements as well, so please bear with me as I re-upload this. Thanks so much for reading! :)

Kunpimook watched serenely as the smoke rose from the buildings beyond the wall, the last vestige of the conquered Bangs. Soldiers, panicking in defeat, scattered in all directions, some running, some dragging themselves leaving behind a trail of blood in the dust. A flutter caught his eye, and he turned to see the flag, with the characters “빵” embossed In gold on the black cloth, fluttering down into the dust. A fitting ending for a cruel regime. A lone figure came galloping towards him through the grand archway before skidding to a half a few feet in front of him.

“My Lord,” Seungmin dismounted and bowed deeply, still covered in grime, sweat and blood, “we have taken the castle. King Chanhyuk is dead.”

The faintest smile passed across the Prince’s face, not cruel, but relieved. Relieved that finally after all these years, justice had come upon those who had stolen his mother and tormented his kingdom for so long. He inclined his head slightly in Seungmin’s direction then gently nudged his mount forward. He had given his soldiers orders to do minimal damage to the castle as he fully planned to make it his own. The location of the Bang seat of power was in a strategically advantageous place, as well as situated in a beautiful area of land. Backed into the mountains overlooking a valley of lush green farmland and built of smooth, marbled stone, it was somewhere he could see himself relaxed and at ease, away from the bustle of a busier city.

The burning roofs could easily be rebuilt, he thought as he rode through the streets; his still immaculate white robes a striking contrast to the sooty and muddy buildings around him. When he reached the steps that led up to the palace towering in the center of the city, he paused and slowly dismounted. 

The air was still smokey, and the evening sun bathed everything in a vibrant red, like the blood staining the streets—and the glassy stairs. Drawing his sword, Kunpimook stepped forward, ascending until he was standing in front of the great doors of the House of Bang, two large engraved she-wolves—their family symbol—snarled at each other from either side. In one swift motion, he flung them wide, and they opened against the opposite walls with an echoing clang. 

It was silent, as if the entire palace was nothing but an empty shell of its former glory, embroidered silk tapestries torn, painted pillars slashed, marble floors scuffed. Kunpimook, however, was not interested in any of this, nor in reveling in destruction. He was here for one purpose: the throne. He strode down the long hallway towards the central room, threw aside the curtains and drew in a deep breath. In the center of the room, bathed in colors cast by the stained glass window, draped over with inky black furs, sat the golden and red throne. It was not overly extravagant, but nor was it crude, and it called to Kunpimook as if he would not taste the sweetness of victory until he had sat in it. However, no sooner had he taken five steps towards it when he heard rushed footsteps and whipped around just in time to see a young man rushing at him barefoot with a sword drawn. He blocked the thrust, but the boy came close enough to Kunpimook’s face that he could see directly into his dark eyes burning with defiance, lip curled into a snarl of disdain. 

“You will never sit on that throne as long as the House of Bang still stands.”

Kunpimook shoved him back with a short laugh.

“Your King is dead, your Prince is too young to assume the throne. The House of Bang stands no longer.”

His attacker was clearly less skilled and had seemingly counted on catching Kunpimook off guard. He had some knowledge of the sword, but Kunpimook was one of the best swordsmen in his kingdom, and this boy was no match for him. Within moments he had disarmed him and sent his sword clattering to the ground, pressing the cool blade of his sword to his opponent’s throat. There was no fear in the boy’s eyes, only anger, and determination, which impressed Kunpimook. 

“Kill me. I have nothing left to lose,” the man said calmly.

The foreign prince was about to do just that and run his sword through the other’s chest, when someone coughed behind him.

Turning slowly, he saw a figure sitting on the throne, gripping the arms of it tightly, and staring directly into Kunpimook’s soul. Behind him, the would-be attacker gasped softly and shuffled into a kneeling position.

“Chan?” The young lord caught the murmur of a name.

“You are...?” Kunpimook asked, narrowing his eyes, sword still drawn, but now lowered with no intention of attacking.

“I am Chan, Ruler of the House of Bang.” the young man on the throne replied icily, wincing a bit as he spoke. He watched Kunpimook with a firm and measured gaze, despite the fact that he was extremely thin, with sunken cheeks and face paler than normal. “Get out of my Palace, foreigner.” 

His voice was barely above a whisper, but there was a gravity to it that made Kunpimook take a step backwards. Chan stood up, and took a step forward, but suddenly his façade crumbled and he collapsed to the ground, coughing violently before he fell forward only to be caught by the boy who had attacked Kunpimook earlier before his head hit the ground. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, bold red, a stark contrast to the pale of his face, and there was a small pool of it on the stone floor where he had first fallen. 

“Chan!” The boy cradled Chan’s unconscious body with the greatest care, Kunpimook’s presence completely forgotten. 

He was about to take another step forward, to do what, he didn’t quite know, when another boy ran forward, throwing himself on his knees in front of Kunpimook.

“Please, please you can have the throne, just don’t kill my brother.” He begged, looking up at Kunpimook with pleading eyes. 

Kunpimook had a bit of a hard time understanding the boy’s rapid and panicked speech, but he did recognize him, unlike Chan who was a complete surprise. This was prince Yongbok, and presumably the young man who had collapsed on the throne was his brother in question, Chan. But why was he still here? The boy was only around 14 or 15, and the soldiers hadn’t given him a second thought? A tinge of anger crossed him at the thought. It made him feel even better about the war, if Chanhyuk was so far gone as to treat his own sons this way. By now, his intentions of taking the throne were forgotten as he tried to figure out what on earth was going on. A secret brother? Chan’s presence was already going to be a problem, he could tell. Sighing deeply, he took Yongbok by his shoulders and raised him off the floor. 

“I have no intention of killing your brother.”

Who I didn’t even know you had, he thought to himself but said nothing about.

“Yongbok, stay away from him!” The voice of the first boy who was still holding Chan warned.

“My Lord, I—oh.“ the newcomer stopped in his tracks, taking in the scene as Kunpimook held up a hand without even glancing in his direction.

“Th-then we surrender.” The young prince managed to croak out.

“What are you doing???” Hissed the other, still clutching Chan’s body tightly.

“Changbin hyung please be realistic. Everyone has left us, I am too young to be allowed to rule and Channie...” his voice caught in his throat and he took a deep breath before continuing, “Chan is too weak to do anything right now.”

“I am surprised he managed to even make it out of bed.” Changbin muttered under his breath, protectively brushing wispy strands of black hair off Chan’s forehead. 

Kunpimook caught a glimpse of the Royal Signet hanging on a chain around Chan’s neck, but decided it would be in bad taste to demand it at this moment. 

“I accept your surrender.” Kunpimook turned back to Yongbok with a smile and inclined his head, feeling somewhat awkward. 

Even though he tried to make himself as non threatening as possible, Kunpimook could see that the kid was shaking and on the verge of tears as he scurried back to where his brother and, as he soon learned, protector were still on the floor where Chan had collapsed. 

“We should get him back to his room.” Changbin scooped up the elder prince who was as light as a feather, and walked away, leaving his sword and his dignity behind him in the throne room. Yongbok nodded wordlessly and followed behind. 

Changbin was proud. He was a proud soldier and a proud, though begrudging, member of the royal household. The past decade, ever since he was a young boy, he had spent at the side of the two princes Chan and Yongbok, and even after Chan had taken ill and passed year after year in his room, Changbin had stayed to keep them both company in the ways they needed. And now, they needed him to grit his teeth and accept defeat. The king, he had hated with a burning passion, the kingdom he could truly care less about, though he had known no other home. But Chan, he had sworn to protect, not because he was compelled to, but because he wanted to of his own free will; and by extension he protected Yongbok as well. 

He coldly shrugged off assistance from one of the enemies. Chan wasn’t heavy, for one thing, but even if he was, he would never accept help from foreigners he didn’t trust, and he would never let them lay a finger on Chan. Ever. No one was allowed near Chan again.

The two of them sat miserably on the floor on either side of Chan’s mattress as Changbin laid him down and dabbed away the blood with a damp cloth, they couldn’t even find themselves able to hold a conversation. Yongbok felt sick to his stomach, still shaken from his encounter with Kunpimook, who spoke with a thick accent and was extremely scary. He was grateful for Changbin’s presence there; protecting Chan, risking his life for him. Outside they heard the clatter of hooves and the clanking of weapons as the enemy forces moved into their city. There were no screams, which either meant they were treating the people kindly, or had already killed them all on sight… not that there were many people left. His father liked to execute citizens for even minor infractions. One of the many things Yongbok remembered Chan crying over late at night when he thought no one could hear.

“Yong—ie.” a weak voice murmured, interrupting their thoughts.

“Chan! Hyung oh thank gods.” Yongbok nearly threw himself on his barely conscious brother but was stopped by Changbin’s hand on his shoulder, reminding him of how fragile Chan was. 

To Chan’s surprise, the younger began to sob uncontrollably on his chest. 

“H-hey Yongie it will be alright? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Tell me what’s happened.” Chan lifted his arm shakily to encircle the smaller boy, rubbing comforting circles across his back.

“No! No Channie hyung it’s not alright! I—I surrendered hyung! I let them take the throne! Your throne.” he wailed, burying his face further into the comfort of his brother.

Changbin did not miss the older prince freeze, the tears that sprung to his eyes, the way he tightened his arms around his younger brother. 

“It’s—alright. You had no choice. It’s my fault Yongie, I couldn’t be stronger for you...for everyone. You were so brave. I’m s—“ Chan had to stop speaking for a moment, coughs wracking his thin frame. 

Yongbok drew back from him a bit to give him space to breathe. 

“Chan hyung, it isn’t your fault. You should have never had to do this.” Changbin insisted firmly. 

“The prince.” Chan whispered, coughing fit subsiding as he closed his eyes. “I want to talk with him.” 

“Later. Not like this. You can barely sit up.” Changbin pushed him gently back into a lying position, combing hands through his hair soothingly.

“I don’t understand…don't understand…why…” he mumbled as he drifted off, a tear slipping down his cheek before he slipped back into unconsciousness. 

Changbin knew the Warlord Chanhyuk was harsh, not only to his people, but to his own children. Chan he had completely ignored, he barely even acknowledged the boy as his son. Changbin suspected that Chan was an illegitimate child, but he could never figure out who the young prince’s mother was. Yongbok was terrified of his father. He was short with him and always expected things from the boy that was more suited to a twenty year old than a fifteen year old. Their mother was a bit of an enigma. She reminded Changbin of a coin: shiny, flashy, but two sided. There was something dark in her, something he could never place. Perhaps it was because she always had to live knowing she did not have all of her husband’s love… But to her credit, she had doted on Chan, bringing his meals herself and always making sure he was comfortable, even though he was not her son. So why she of all people had abandoned him and her husband, leaving them to, for all she knew, die at the hands of the enemy was slightly confusing to him. He was absolutely disgusted that no one had come to save Chan or Yongbok. Chan was almost incapacitated and Yongbok couldn’t possibly fight a group of grown fully armed soldiers. Changbin himself was a poor fighter as well, more of a servant than a soldier. 

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts and he whirled around to see the black haired man from earlier...Hyunjin. The one he had turned down help from. 

“What?” He snapped, ready to shut the door again.

“My Lord Kunpimook would be honored if you would join him for dinner.” 

“Well I guess he won’t be honored.” Came the short reply. 

“Hyung!” Yongbok tugged on the fabric of his sleeve, panic in his eyes. 

Heaving a sigh, Changbin mumbled something under his breath before clearing his throat.

“I mean, of course we will join him for dinner.” 

Hyunjin gave a tight smile, but showed no signs of leaving. 

“Well? Don’t you have anywhere to be?” Changbin tapped his foot irritably. 

“I’m...a doctor.” 

“Good for you.” 

“He’s dying you know.” Hyunjin gave up on the formalities. 

Changbin gave him a glare before grabbing him and pushing him forcibly out of the room.

“You can’t SAY things like that around Yongbok!” He hissed, venom lacing his voice as he clapped a hand over the other’s mouth. “Of course we know Chan is dying. He has been for years. But no ones ever been able to figure out what’s wrong with him. Yongbok lost his home, his parents and his crown in one day, so just let him have this one thing!”

Changbin relaxed his grip as a few guards ran up towards the two. Hyunjin held out his arm and shook his head, stopping them from grabbing Changbin and probably beating the hell out of him. 

“I’ll see you at dinner then.” He mumbled before turning and motioning to the guards to follow him and leave the man alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bambam talks funny because I’m trying to replicate what a foreigner would sound like speaking a language they're not fluent in. It’s based off of how I sounded when I first was living in France XD

Kunpimook was still troubled by the existence of Chan. He sat in the dining hall, waiting for the others and, of course, his two guests. He had sent Hyunjin to invite Prince Yongbok and his Protector? Changbin. He still wasn’t quite sure the role the older played in the Bang household. There was also something strangely familiar about him, like he belonged somewhere else. Chan, he assumed, was far too sick to come to a dinner. He wasn’t even sure if the young man had regained consciousness yet from earlier. He pitied him, oddly. The Bangs were well known for their ferocity, taking over towns and villages with little to no mercy, and thieves. They murdered his mother and younger brother twenty years ago and he had always felt they had it coming as the remaining warlords including himself (taking the title his father had previously borne before he died suddenly of a fever) formed an alliance and, now, successfully overthrew them. And yet here was their son, an innocent looking fifteen year old, willing to throw away everything to save his brother who was, in Kunpimook’s eyes, already dying. 

“My Lord?” A voice beside him jolted the man out of his thoughts and he turned to see Seungmin waiting expectantly. Had he been talking to him? 

“Um...yes?” Kunpimook asked, inwardly cringing at his rudeness. He hadn’t been listening or even noticed Seungmin was there. 

“The young prince and his...bodyguard are here.” 

Right. Dinner. Of course. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the effort of understanding this foreign language for an entire dinner. 

********

Kunpimook politely excused himself as soon as he had finished his meal. Prince Yongbok had actually struck up a conversation with Hyunjin and seemed to be getting along fine. He suspected Hyunjin already somehow had a soft spot for the kid. Damn him and his cute freckles. Changbin was arguing with Seungmin about something he couldn’t quite follow, but it didn’t seem to be heated and quite frankly Kunpimook was glad Seungmin found someone to argue with since he liked it so much. Seungmin also has a much better handle on the language. At least the dinner wasn’t turning into an all out war like he had expected. Managing to leave early with no further questions asked, he quietly made his way upstairs to where he had found out Chan slept. Pushing the door open, he paused a moment. Was it right to just barge into Chan’s room? But he ruled this palace now, and anyway Chan was ill, what could he do? As soon as he entered the room, there was a familiar feel about it: the feel of an infirmary when he would go and visit sick soldiers. Chan lay on his bed, dressed in golden silk robes, forehead bandaged up to keep it cool, eyes closed. 

“Have you come to kill me, Kunpimook?” the quiet voice nearly made the approaching prince jump out of his skin, foreign name sounding jolted and awkward in Chan’s accent. 

Chan’s head was now turned towards him fully, deep eyes open and staring intently, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“What...? No!” Kunpimook fumbled a moment but regained his composure before continuing. “No. I have not.” 

“What then? To gloat? To mock me?” He let out a bitter huff “just kill me. It’s better that way. Then I can finally rest.”

Kunpimook recoiled a bit in shock at the other’s tone, but the prince continued in a softer voice.

“Trust me, the only reason I stay alive is for Yongbok. So I’m asking you to spare my life for his sake, but certainly not for mine.”

“I already swore your brother I wouldn’t kill you, so I will not.” Kunpimook spoke again before taking a few steps closer. “Are you...in pain?”

“No more so than usual.” Chan gave a dry laugh.

“Then may I ask who you are, and why no one knows of you?” 

“Who am I? Why does no one know about me?” That’s a lot of talking to be asking a sick person to be doing.” the other mumbled, and perhaps Kunpimook imagined it, but there was a hint of playfulness in his tone.

“I’m sorry, you…. do not have answer if you—“

“One way or another you’ll find out soon, you might as well hear it from me.” Chan waved him off and Kunpimook took a tentative seat next to his bed. 

“However, before I tell you anything, I need you to prove to me I can trust you.” Chan narrowed his eyes at him, tone hardening from the previous levity. “This is knowledge very few people are privy to. So, Prince Kunpimook, as proof of your good intentions, I need you to find someone for me. His name is Jeongin, he’s around Yongbok’s age, he was a servant in our house. He has no family and if he isn’t dead, he’s probably hiding and terrified. I need to know if he’s safe.”

Hesitantly, Kunpimook nodded. He wanted answers, and he didn’t want to have to torture them out of anybody. Plus he had a sinking feeling that no one would ever respect him unless Chan accepted him as conqueror....which he was beginning to see wouldn’t happen. Ah well. Maybe Chan would cough himself to death before he could cause any trouble. Kunpimook nearly smacked himself for that thought. He was startled out of this self debate by a coughing fit from Chan and watched as the prince convulsed on the bed, blood dripping from his mouth. Unsure of whether he should help, the decision was made for him as Chan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp. Slowly, Kunpimook rose from his seat and ever so gently wiped the blood from his face with the hem of his own sleeve. 

“Chan! Are you—!” Changbin crashed through the door, stopping in his tracks at the sight. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” He shrieked, fully ready to charge Kunpimook with his bare hands despite the fact that the other was armed. 

Just as Kunpimook drew his arm back to face the angry Changbin, a grip on his wrist stopped him. 

“Changbin, stop overreacting to everything. Help Prince Kunpimook find Jeongin.” Chan’s voice made both of them jump.

“Ch-chan! You uh...you’re awake!” Changbin instantly calmed and ran a hand through his hair to smooth it down.

“Of course I’m awake. Just now you were screaming at the top of your lungs.” 

“Sorry, Chan hyung, I--”

Just go. Both of you. Let me sleep.” The prince groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. “For the love of holy stop screaming at each other.”

********

“He’s um very something.” Kunpimook remarked awkwardly as they shuffled away and Changbin reluctantly joined him in searching the palace grounds for the boy Jeongin. 

“Imagine what he's like when he's healthy.” Changbin mumbled. 

The two were in the gardens on their way to the stables, another one of Jeongin’s popular hiding spots. It was late April and the flowers were in full bloom. The colors were stunningly beautiful and the garden felt like an oasis where the horrors of war hadn’t reached. The bubbling of the river that ran through the grounds soothed him and he felt the cares melting away. One particular flower caught his attention. It was a deep purple with splotches of pale yellow dotted across its velvety petals. He bent down to inspect it. They did not have these in the country where Kunpimook was from, he had never seen anything like it.

“Watch out.” Changbin warned, “those flowers are deadly. They’re called Lunalile. Beautiful for decoration though. They were the Lady’s favorite. She picked a bouquet every day.”

“Do you never take Chan here?” Kunpimook asked, “The fresh air be...no. Um...could...be?...good.” He paused in his sentence, struggling with the grammar for a moment.

Changbin shot him a look, before huffing. 

“Well, we would have if we hadn’t got invaded.”

Silence fell over the two at that. Kunpimook still didn’t have enough vocabulary to keep up a conversation, since most of his phrases came out choppy already. 

The stables were eerily quiet. The horses were out in the field, and most of the stable hands had been fighting and had as a consequence escaped during the retreat. A few of Kunpimook’s men had been in there at some point, but were long gone. 

“Jeongin? Are you here?” Changbin called out softly. “Please come out if you are. Chan is worried about you.”

It was quiet for a long time, and Kunpimook began to wonder if this was yet another dead end, when a muffled sob came from a haystack in the corner. There was a rustling and a small thin boy with messy hair and dirty clothes crawled shakily out from underneath its safety, bits of hay clinging everywhere. Catching sight of Kunpimook, he turned so pale the prince thought he was going to pass out before Changbin mercifully reassured him. 

“It’s alright Innie, come here.”

With their found quarry plastered to Changbin’s side, the two walked back to the palace in silence. Kunpimook considered his options. Returning Jeongin was a good step in winning Chan’s trust, but he strongly suspected Chan was going to play mind games with him until he caved. He needed to do more than just get Chan to trust him; he needed to become his friend. He didn’t want to force Chan to give up his throne to him. Kunpimook preferred Chan did it willingly, upon seeing that he truly was the superior ruler. 

The wooden stairs creaked a bit as they ascended, and the hushed voices coming from Chan’s room abruptly stopped. 

“Jeongin?” 

A huge smile broke out on the young boy’s face and he startled both Yongbok, who was also in the room, and Chan as he charged at top speed towards the bed, ignoring anything Changbin shouted about being careful. 

“Hyung, hyung I thought they killed you and Yongie hyung too! I saw some soldiers pointing to the palace and talking in a strange language and I heard some of our men saying that the enemy leader was coming into the palace to kill the rest of the royal family and that the king was dead and I didn’t know what to do so I hid in the stables and I’m so hungry and thirsty hyung.” He blurted out while burying his face into the chest of the bedridden prince, who calmly petted his dirty hair and waited for him to finish. 

“It’s alright, I'm not dead and neither is Yongbok and I’m going to make sure you get to eat whatever you want,” he gave Kunpimook a pointed gaze which the other felt himself shriveling under, “and you can take a nice hot bath hmm?”

Jeongin nodded and tried to snuggle closer, touch starved and terrified. 

“Do you want to go now or later?” Chan chuckled a bit as he picked up on the fact that the younger was stealthily inching further onto the bed.

He received a grunt in reply but took that as a “later”. 

“Jeongin, Jeongin there's not enough space for—Yongbok hey not you too! You’re going to smother him!” Changbin threw his hands up in defeat and left the room shaking his head, yanking Kunpimook along with him, who made a noise of surprise at the treatment, as the two boys clambered onto the bed to cuddle Chan. 

“He’s certainly very loving by people, I see.” Kunpimook ventured to remark. 

“Chan has always done so much for us, caring for us and keeping us immune from King Chanhyuk. Chan is my best friend, and I’ve sworn to protect him in return for all he’s done.” Changbin, to Kunpimook’s surprise, did respond with more information than he expected. 

Having nothing else to say, he turned and went towards the throne room, leaving Changbin in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Kunpimook sat in the throne room, browsing through the various laws the Bangs had made during their rule. Personally he found a great majority of them downright oppressive, but he wondered if such a sudden change in custom would be well received by people who were so accustomed to a certain way of life, especially by a foreigner such as himself. His mind continuously wandered back to the stable boy, Jeongin, and how close he seemed to be to Chan, as close as Yongbok was. They really did look up to him... he cut off his train of thoughts and turned to a servant.

“Please send for Hyunjin.” 

Hyunjin appeared moments later, looking a bit flustered.

“You sent for me?” 

“Yes.” Kunpimook closed the scroll he was reading and set it on the table, turning his attention to the man who had just walked in, “I want you to take a look at Chan.”

“Bang Chan?”

“Do you know of any other Chans around here? Yes Bang Chan.” The Prince rolled his eyes.

Hyunjin smirked. 

“Having a change of heart now, your majesty?”

“I'm a conquerer, not a tyrant and not a monster.” Kunpimook replied shortly, before heaving a deep sigh. “Alright. Fine. Yongbok reminds me of my cousin and I just...I might as well give him this one thing, right?”

Hyunjin nodded, still skeptical. 

“Alright.”

Yongbok agreed immediately, Changbin less so, but Hyunjin and Kunpimook were ushered into Chan’s room regardless. Today was not a good day for poor Chan, who was running a fever and whimpering softly, clearly trying to put on a brave face for Yongbok and Jeongin, who were sitting by his side wide eyed, unsure of what to do.

“How often is he like this?” Hyunjin asked, removing the cloth from the prince’s forehead and pressed the back of his hand in its place.

“More frequently than we’d like.” Changbin admitted grimly. 

“Does anything hurt, Prince Chan?” Hyunjin turned to Chan, who’s breathing had quickened. 

“My...chest. Hurts....bad.” he gasped out, clutching at the fabric of his clothes as if to pull their thin weight away. “I—gods—I can't—“ 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he began violently coughing, writhing on the bed. Changbin moved forward to hold him down, but Hyunjin held out an arm. 

“No, that will just worsen it. For now he needs to get through this attack.” 

A feeling of utter helplessness settled over everyone in the room as they watched the young man convulse on the bed gasping for air in between the coughs that wracked his body, blood trickling out of his mouth and nose. After what seemed like an eternity, Chan finally seemed to gradually calm down until he groaned in pain and went limp in a faint. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. 

“Now.” Began Hyunjin, “as to what's wrong with him.” He stared Changbin straight in the eye. “You MONSTERS. This is long term poisoning. You horrible people have been poisoning this poor man for...oh I’d say about... ten years! TEN. YEARS.”

Changbin paled and Yongbok jumped out of his seat. 

“What do you mean?!?” The youngest prince shrieked. “POISONED??? My brother??? Channie! Channie I’m so sorry, how did this happen??” he threw himself forward, and was by Chan’s side in an instant, small hands patting everywhere he could reach in a small form of comfort. 

“Poison?” Kunpimook’s head snapped up as Hyunjin repeated what he had said to him in his native tongue “what type of poison?”

“I’ve admittedly never seen this type of reaction, only read about it. It’s called Lunililism because it’s caused by poison made from the petals of the Lunilile plant. It doesn’t grow in our country, though, so I’ve never actually seen it. Only read about it in books and such. I’d need to find an antitoxin for it, but to do that I’d need to study the plant...” Hyunjin sighed and shook his head, running a hand across his face. “Poor man.” 

“L—lunilile?” Changbin’s voice was almost a whisper. He hadn’t understood any of what Hyunjin had said, but the word caught his ear and realization washed over him. “Oh gods...”

He wordlessly grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and bolted out towards the garden. Everything seemed to blur in and out, his heartbeat pounding harder than ever. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Idiot. This is all your fault. You should have NOTICED. You should have KNOWN. 

“L—lunilile.” He choked out, pointing to the flower in the garden. 

Hyunjin frowned and stepped closer to examine it. 

“Very beautiful. But very deadly.”

“Like My Lady.” Changbin whispered sadly. 

“Pardon?” 

“I need to see Kunpimook. There’s something he must know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin :) I love him so much he’s so smol


	4. Chapter 4

Changbin pulled the door open softly so as not to awaken a now sleeping Chan as well as Yongbok and Jeongin who were also fast asleep on either side of the elder, faces pressed into the crook of his neck. He smiled at the scene. The two loved Chan so much and stayed with him constantly, he hated to think that soon he might be torn from them due to Changbin’s own blindness. Turning quickly, he left the three where they slept and hurried off to find Kunpimook. 

“Ah. Hyunjin said you want to see me?” Kunpimook looked up as soon as Changbin entered, curiosity and confusion written all over his handsome features. 

“Oh, Yes, it’s about Chan. I know you have had questions.”

Kunpimook inclined his head in an invitation to sit and the two seated themselves cross legged on some intricately embroidered pillows. 

“Please speak slow.” He cautioned with a smile before Changbin began. 

“You want to know why you never knew about Chan. The truth is: you weren’t supposed to. No one is.” 

The conquering prince raised an eyebrow and Changbin took a deep breath. It didn’t matter now; the King was dead, he had seen his body himself.

“Chan is the King’s illegitimate child. He wanted an heir. The queen has always been the jealous type, it doesn’t surprise me she tried to poison him out of anger and bitterness. She probably would have killed him had not Yongbok been born and grown so attached to him. The least she could do was make him suffer.”

Kunpimook remained silent, nodding, processing to make sure he had understood correctly until he spoke quietly.

“If he is... illegitimate, why does he wear royal seal on his neck?”

“I don’t know.” Changbin shrugged. “My guess is Yongbok gave it to him. The younger has always loved and admired the elder, and he doesn’t know that Chan is his half brother. He probably thought it was rightfully Chan’s.”

Silence fell over the two of them, but not an uncomfortable one. Finally, Kunpimook drew in a deep breath and sighed, running a hand down his face. 

“Does Chan know?”

Changbin hesitated. It got so quiet they could vaguely hear the neighing of horses from the stables and the clang of weapons down in the armory. 

“I—I think he...I think he does, actually.”

“Good gods! Your kingdom...very fucked up. You know that?” Kunpimook grimaced in disgust, standing up and brushing off his robes, tying back his long black hair. 

”I—“

“Hmm. Perhaps that was wrong to say.”

“No! I agree! I’m not...from this kingdom.” 

*******

“He’s waking up!” An excited whisper squeak came close to his ear, probably Jeongin, he guessed. 

Blearily, Chan cracked an eye open before shutting it again with a groan.

“Don’t crowd him, here, step back a bit.” 

Another voice Chan didn’t really recognize as well, but knew he was vaguely familiar with was also heard before the warmth by his side was gone. 

“Drink this.” 

Suddenly, he felt himself get manhandled into a sitting position as gently and well-meaningly as possible, even though movements sent stabbing pains through his chest. That would be Jeongin and Yongbok. 

“Drink hyung. Here I’ll help you.” Yongbok put an arm around his brother and held his head, raising the cup to his lips and tilting it slowly so not all the liquid would come out at once.

Chan made a face the second the liquid touched his lips, jerking his head away. 

“That tastes horrible!” He rasped out, voice hoarse from all the coughing he had done.

“It’s medicine. It’s not supposed to taste good.” Hyunjin chuckled, “Please drink it, though, I worked hard to make it.”

The prince nodded obediently and made a motion for Yongbok to bring the cup back. He managed to drink the rest of it, despite the way his face scrunched up and eyes screwed shut from the acrid taste. 

“There. How are you feeling today?” The doctor pursued with the questions as the two younger ones settled Chan back against his pillows and Jeongin opened the window facing the garden.

“Better. Sore, but better.”

“You had quite an episode last night.” 

Chan turned away, hiding his face in embarrassment.

“You weren’t supposed to see any of that. I’m supposed to be strong in front of the enemy. I—“

“No.” Hyunjin cut him off firmly but gently, “I’m a Doctor first, before anything else. You’re my patient and I’m going to care for you. So behave and don’t make a fuss like Kunpimook does whenever I try to treat him for injuries.” 

There was mostly humor and no real bite to the chiding, although Chan could tell Hyunjin was serious about nursing him back to health. It touched him profoundly. None of the other doctors had ever cared at all. They were called by his “worried” mother into the room for show, the door was shut, and they would just sit and watch him suffer, sighing every so often as if they could think of nothing more boring than being by the bedside of this sick child. He wanted to cry.

“Thank...you. No one has ever...really done this for me.” He mumbled quietly.

“But hyung! Mother always brought so many doctors for you!” Yongbok looked like he was receiving horrible revelations for the first time as his mind slowly began to put two and two together, “they just could never figure out what was wrong...right? Hyung?” 

The younger’s eyes began to water. 

“I brought you food hyung!” Jeongin’s sudden arrival saved Chan from answering his brother’s question.

He was holding a bowl of warm soup, not too hot but not too cold, and grinning. The boy had disappeared earlier while Yongbok helped Chan drink the medicine and now returned.

“Are you hungry? You must be. You need to eat so you can get better. Hyunjin ssi said that you might finally be well soon!” 

A smile bloomed across the prince’s face and he took the bowl with shaky hands. He  _ was  _ actually quite hungry. A wave of energy washed over him and he began to eat.

“This is good.” Came the grateful mumble in between bites. 

Yongbok stared, amazed before running out of the room and entering again shortly after dragging Changbin by the sleeve. 

“I’ve never seen hyung eat like this!” He was saying, observing Changbin closely to make sure that he, too, wore the same incredulous expression at Chan’s appetite. 

Chan had never been completely bedridden, just unable to do any walking without some type of assistance (except he had somehow managed to make it to the throne room when Kunpimook had first invaded), a poor appetite and a terrible sleep schedule. He usually didn’t sleep unless it was because he passed out from a violent coughing episode. To see him eating like this was certainly a shock, to say the least. 

Kunpimook’s entered just as Jeongin was taking the cleaned bowl out of Chan’s hands.

“Alright, alright, no. There’s too many people in this room. Out. Out you all go, he needs rest for this to work, not all of you lot pestering him.” Hyunjin made shooing motions. 

Kunpimook breifly thought that it was a good thing that the laws of his country gave doctors and physicians a very high social status which made them revered by all or else he would be chewing Hyunjin out for his attitude and informal speech. 

“I need to speak with Chan. Alone.” Kunpimook shot his most intimidating glare at Changbin and Hyunjin, who had started to open their mouths in protest. 

“Let him stay.” Chan’s command made them relent and everyone shuffled out of the room, Yongbok looking worriedly over his shoulder. Chan gave him an encouraging smile. As they tugged the door shut, his dark eyes shifted to meet Kunpimook’s.

“I know what you’re going to say.” His gaze fell.

“Actually,” Kunpimook smirked slightly, “I ask if you like to go for a walk with me in the garden, Bang Chan.” 


	5. Chapter 5

The other’s head jolted up in surprise, eyes wide and sparkling. 

“You would do that for me??” 

The eagerness in his voice made Kunpimook’s heart ache. How long had it been since someone besides Yongbok had offered to help Chan do anything? 

“Yes. I’m strong to carry a sick man.” Kunpimook laughed at Chan’s shocked face.

Clearly he was strong enough, since Kunpimook scooped him up and carried him out to the courtyard.

“Over there over there! That’s my favorite spot!” Chan pointed excitedly in the direction of a shady tree overhanging the bubbling stream, flowers dotting the base of it, thriving in the shade provided.

For the first time in the three weeks since Kunpimook had been there, he finally saw a flush of color in Chan’s face as he set him down on the soft grass. 

“Oof the water is cold!” Chan yelped, withdrawing his hand quickly. Kunpimook gave him a “duh” look and he burst out laughing. 

“Oh  _ is  _ it now?” The enemy prince narrowed his eyes and a glint of mischief crept into them as he darted towards the stream. 

“I’m an invalid! You wouldn’t dare!” Chan instantly guessed his intentions, flailing in a pathetic attempt to get away from Kunpimook’s merciless attack as cold water was splashed at him.

Chan’s laugh was dry and stuck in his throat, coming out in short wheezes, but it was a genuine laugh, and somehow, it made Kunpjmook happy. Chan was nice, someone he could be a kid around. After some more horsing around, the older finally collapsed next to Chan, sleeves soaking wet. A comfortable silence settled between them, the birds chirping and the water bubbling, and for a moment, Kunpimook thought Chan had fallen asleep. However, soon the prince spoke up in a quiet voice.

“Alright Kunpimook, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Though he was reluctant to end this short time that Chan had gotten to be free of cares, this was important. So Kunpimook sat up and turned to look at him. 

“It’s about you, Chan.” 

“Oh. It’s this, isn't it?” Chan fished around in his hanbok before pulling out the royal signet, dangling on the chain he held looped around his thumb. “I know,” he sighed, sadly. “It isn’t mine.” 

“You—“

“I would give it to you, but it isn’t mine to give. It’s Yongbok’s. Always has been.”

“So you know, then.” Kunpimook closed his eyes and leaned back, feeling very sorry for Chan.

“Yeah. Even if my mother’s animosity towards me wasn’t already suspicious, the way the servants always whispered about me was enough for me to finally force Changbin to tell me the truth. It’s...okay. I just wish I knew my real mother. I’d like to meet her.” His voice grew wistful. “If she’s still alive.” 

“Chan. We talk about this with Yongbok, but….I make you a deal. Ok?” Kunpimook spoke slowly, trying very hard to get his point across with his limited language. “I rule while he is younger, and then when he is older I let him rule after.”

“Yongbok doesn’t know anything. I don’t know how to tell him, Kunpimook.” Chan began to panic, “Hes been raised thinking I’m his real brother because that’s the lie he was told by father and mother...what if he hates me? What if he finds me repulsive because of this?!”

Tears started pricking his eyes and he buried his face in his hands. 

“Chan. Yongbok is  _ not  _ going to hate you. He always stay by you. Your brother, he cares for you very much, you see? When I could kill him, he came in front of me so he could protect you. He  _ begged  _ on his  _ knees _ .” He scooted closer and rested a hand on Chan’s shoulder, “Do Not worry. It will hurt him if you do not tell to him. You are his brother. Show him you trust him to tell a thing like this to him.”

A small nod indicated that his advice had been heard, but Chan continued to cry quietly. Kunpimook wished he was more eloquent, wished he could say more to comfort Chan. 

Chan hadn’t meant to cry, the tears just started falling and he couldn’t stop. It was alright, he supposed, Kunpimook already probably thought of him as weak, what difference did it make if he cried. Chan didn’t necessarily mind what people thought; he was so used to being inferior he had learned to ignore it, and Kunpimook didn’t seem to care that he was sick and fragile. He was just grateful there was someone besides Yongbok, Changbin and Jeongin who thought of him as more than just an unfortunate mistake.

**********

“What do you mean he’s not in bed?? Where could he have gone?” Changbin was trying, and failing, to stay calm when he had gone to check on Chan and Kunpimook and found that neither were in the room. “I swear if he even so much as misplaces a hair on Chan’s head I will—“ his threat was lost in a low mutter, and he threw open the doors to the small courtyard continuing to search for the prince.

He caught sight of the two sitting under the tree—Chan’s favorite tree. And Chan was  _ laughing.  _ So maybe... _ maybe  _ he could eventually learn to like Kunpimook. After all, they were... He collected himself before he actually approached the two and stood a ways off. Clearing his throat to announce his presence. 

“Ahhhh Changbin.” Chan blinked smilingly up at him through his long lashes.

“Chan! You scared us! We didn’t know where you’d gone!” Changbin walked over and knelt down in front of the duo on the grass.

“Sorry. Kunpimook just wanted to talk. Privately.” Chan took a deep breath, then looked pleadingly up at Changbin again, “Binne, I’m going to tell Yongbok, when should I do it? I’m so scared!”

A change came over Changbin’s face. Sadness mixed with relief and slight guilt.

“Chan. There is something I must tell you as well.”

“Really? You tell him that  _ now _ ?” Kunpimook cut in, incredulously, curling an arm around Chan and pulling him close, “He is very upset now and you make him feel even more guilty?”

“He has a right to know! I’m not blaming him for any of it!” Changbin exploded, turning on Kunpimook using a tone Chan had never quite heard before.

He suddenly felt a tight pain in his chest and shrunk further into Kunpimook’s side, wishing he could disappear. 

“He knows the wrongs his parents committed as much as anyone. He’s a victim of this as well. But he needs to know.” the other continued, unfazed by the enemy prince’s stern warning.

“Please just...whatever it is, Binnie, tell me.” Chan whispered, almost inaudibly. 

Changbin let out a breath, as if to calm himself, before gently taking Chan’s cold hand in his, rubbing circles across the palm with the pad of his thumb. 

“Chan, do you know why Kunpimook and his family first declared war on this kingdom?” There was a pause, although it was meant to be a rhetorical question. “It was always said that they accused King Chanhyuk of stealing. That was true. But do you know what they stole, Channie? They stole Kunpimook’s mother, murdered his younger brother, and took her and her maid back to their country. She died from tortue and mistreatment, but her maid survived. And so did the maid’s son. And you know who the maid’s son was? Me. It was me, Chan.”

“Stop!!” Kunpimook snapped, ignoring the new information in what Changbin had said, only focused on Chan, “Look what you do to him!” 

Chan was staring into the distance at nothing, tears streaming down his cheeks. He clutched at his chest and gasped a few times before he went limp, slumping against Kunpimook.

“Get Hyunjin!” Kunpimook commanded. “Tell him Chan….has stopped breathing.”


	6. Chapter 6

_ Chan was sitting in the garden under his favorite tree, trying to read. He had escaped the notice of the servants meant to be watching him, they were preoccupied with his infant brother. However, some rustling in the bushes caught his attention. Slamming his book shut and clutching it to his chest, he stared wide eyed….and the bushes stared back.  _

_ “H-hey! Who are you! Why are you spying on me?!” He yelled, standing up and taking a few steps back.  _

_ “Shhh! I’m not spying on you! I’m hiding from someone!” The boy in the bush emerged and Chan took a good look at him.  _

_ He was maybe a bit younger than him, slightly shorter and much thinner, and he had a black eye that was turning green as well as bruises on his arms.  _

_ “Are you...hiding from the person who hit you?” Chan asked again, more softly, relaxing his shoulders a bit. _

_ The boy made to move away but Chan spoke again quickly.  _

_ “No! No, don't go, please. Stay here with me. No one will dare hurt you when you’re with me.” He puffed his chest out proudly and crossed his arms, trying his best to look protective. “I’m Chan.” _

_ “Oh! Oh Prince Chan??! Ahh your highness! I’m so sorry…” Chan watched as his potential playmate and friend grew more and more flustered and terrified and stuck a hand out to reassure him. _

_ “No, you can just call me Chan. Because we’re friends. Right? —?” _

_ “I’m...Ch-Changbin.” _

_ “Wow our names sound kinda similar! Will you be my best friend, Changbin? I don’t have anyone else.”  _

_ “I don’t have anyone else either your hi—er Chan...hyung. I’ll be your best friend. I’ll make sure you’re never alone ever again.” _

_ Chan gave a squeal of happiness and grabbed his new friend by the hand, motioning for him to sit down.  _

_ “Let me read to you! I’m learning how to read! Do you want to learn to read too? I can teach you!”  _

_ Changbin nodded and the delighted prince pointed to each letter as he read it.  _

_ “Are you really going to stay with me, Changbin?” Chan asked for the tenth time, afraid that if he looked away his new friend would disappear.  _

_ “Chan hyung you're the first person who’s ever been nice to me, you know that? One day, hyung, I’m going to return this favor. One day, just you wait.” He balled his little fists up in determination. _

_ Chan laughed.  _

_ “Changbinnie silly you don’t have to pay me back! Just you being my friend is good enough, ok?” _

_ “Ok hyung. I’ll just be your friend.” _

Chan cracked an eye open and groaned. He was back in his room, and something was weighing heavily on his chest. There was also an irritating sound which he soon found out was snoring. The something weighing heavily on his chest turned out to be Changbin, and Chan immediately felt his heart clench. 

“I had a dream about you.” He mumbled quietly, although he was pretty sure Changbin was asleep, “the day we first met, remember? You agreed to be my best friend.” He took a deep shaky breath and blinked a few times, feeling the tears spring to his eyes, “well, now...it’s okay, you can break your promise. After everything I’ve done to you...I don’t deserve for you to be my friend anymore. If you want...there’s a bottle in the chest at the foot of the bed. I’ll drink it if you give it to me. You just need to say the word.”

“No.” The voice, belonging to Changbin, startled him. 

“No, Chan.” Changbin took the hands of his prince and held them tightly, “You were the only reason I found the strength to live on. You were always so kind to me, a friend, a brother. I saw you, how you always acted towards others, Jeongin who was such a poor servant boy, and yet you treated him just like Yongbok, your own brother. You’re good and kind and I respect you. I’d  _ never  _ kill you, Chan. You’re still my best friend.”

Changbin was sobbing by this point, engulfing Chan in a hug that was reciprocated with all of the strength Chan had in his body. The snoring noise was Kunpimook, who was jolted awake by the noise and whacked Changbin upside the head. 

“Hey! Stop smothering him, you!” 

Changbin drew back in annoyance, wiping his eyes and sniffling, and Chan tilted his head, observing as the two turned towards each other. 

“When did you both get so buddy buddy.” He commented, more to himself than anyone else, but the two heard him anyway.

“How are you feeling, Chan? We thought you weren’t going to make it there for a while.” Kunpimook asked kindly, moving closer to the bed. 

“Sore. What happened?”

“You passed out in shock and your heart just could not to take it. You stop breathing. Hyunjin did some herbal doctor magic on you but you will be sore because he...broke your ribs to try to get your heart to work again.” 

“Oh no, please find Yongbok and Jeongin, they must be so worried!” Chan started to sit up again, clearly distressed before the two pushed him back down firmly. 

“They’ll come in soon. They’re making you something nice to eat. They know you’re okay, but they were making too much noise in here so we sent them out.” Changbin reassured sweetly, petting Chan’s hair. “You know how they are.”

“So...how did you find out you’re from the same country?” Chan asked. 

“I came to tell him about you, and then mentioned I wasn’t native to this kingdom.” Changbin explained “He remembered his mother had a maid she was close to, who tried to prevent her from being taken. It matched with the story my mother always told me….well before she died that is.” 

Chan grimaced.

“I’m sorry I never told you, Chan, but I didn’t know it was Kunpimook’s kingdom before this! I swear! I thought it was some other place.” Changbin was looking a bit guilty again and Chan was getting distressed. 

The conversation was thankfully interrupted by Yongbok and Jeongin stumbling into the room, nearly falling over each other in an effort to see who could get to Chan first. 

“Oh hyung look we made you something and were soooo glad you didn’t die right? We were so worried and then Hyunjin broke your ribs and  _ kissed  _ you and said it would make you better and I guess he was right because you’re better and—“

“No that was not kiss,” Kunpimook burst out laughing again, hearing the word “kissing” and was barely able to contain himself enough to speak as Chan’s head whipped up to look at him in alarm, “he was giving him...air...good gods he was giving him air not kiss him!”

“....oh.” 

There was an awkward pause, before Jeongin started rambling about the food again. Chan didn’t say anything, just accepted the food calmly, smiling fondly.

“Don’t just sit there, hyung, you need to actually eat it.” Jeongin giggled, noticing that he wasn’t eating.

“Ok ok.” 

“Something is on your mind, isn’t it hyung.” Yongbok observed, climbing into the bed next to him. Chan cringed a bit at the title.

Kunpinook cleared his throat loudly, before everyone got the message and shuffled out. 

“It’s alright, hyung, I already know. It’s about Changbin hyung, right?” Yongbok spoke up first, seeing how Chan seemed unsure of where to start. 

“Ah. No, no it’s not about Changbin. It’s about me, actually.” the elder became very focused on the way the blankets folded over, before he continued, “I’m...only your half brother. Your mother isn’t mine. I don’t know who my mother is. Will you still accept me as your hyung?”

“Oh! That’s it?” Yongbok breathed a sigh of relief and gave Chan a hug. “I thought you were going to say you were dying! You’re not right? Are you going to get better?”

“Well yes but what about—“

“Channie hyung I don’t  _ care  _ about that! You’re my hyung and nothing is going to change that even if we weren’t related at all. All that matters is that you’re going to stay with me.” 

Chan nodded tearfully as he buried his face in his younger brother’s shoulder. 

“Kunpimook is going to give you the throne when you get old enough okay?” 

“Are you sure you don’t want it?” Yongbok didn’t seem that enthused about the idea of suddenly having the burden of kingship thrust on him.

“No. No it’s yours. I would never take that from you.” Chan gave him such a huge smile that in that moment Yongbok knew it was the happiest Chan had been in years.

He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest, like when a dust covered house has its windows thrown open for the first time, bringing all the dust to light, or the feeling after a deep and arduous cleaning, sitting back and smelling the musk gone from the air. He already was feeling better, despite the pain in his chest. 

Kunpimook re-entered at some point, and was standing at the door. Chan happened to catch his eye, looked up and smiled.

“Here.” Chan reached up around his neck and laboriously tugged off the golden chain, wincing a bit in pain. “Yours. For now.” 


	7. Epilogue

Yongbok straightened his shoulders a bit and tried to hold still.

“Almost done, your highness.” The tailor mumbled apologetically.

In the chair sat Chan, beaming proudly as he observed the final touches being put on his brother’s robes. A light blue silk with brilliant yellow embroidery woven with golden thread, a bejeweled snarling wolf head adorning the back.

“Channie hyung it’s uncomfortable.”

“Oh stop complaining. You only have to wear it for a few hours. And besides, you need to look your best! Princes from the neighboring kingdom are going to be here, you need to make a good impression.” Chan clicked his tongue. 

Yongbok groaned and let the tailor finish his work. He was trying to be cooperative for his older brother. Chan had been working so hard to prepare the kingdom for His coronation, even though it wasn’t his own. For three years, Chan had tirelessly done everything he could to teach Yongbok how to be a good ruler. In the beginning, he had been so convinced his older brother would be a better king than him, that he would almost refuse to listen and instead beg Chan to take his place. But everytime, Chan would patiently refuse. Still there were times he wished he could run away, escape this responsibility. 

“I should go see the kitchens now.” Chan stood up and smoothed the wrinkles off his robes. “You can join me, or…?”

“Hyung you should rest.” Yongbok protested, trailing after him, though with no real intention of going to the kitchens. “Innie can take care of it. Ah! Kunpimook!!” He caught sight of the elder turning a corner, “tell Chan hyung to rest! He’s trying to do everything again and he’ll be too tired for tomorrow.”

“Two of you teaming up against me now?” Chan grumbled, knowing his friend would make him stop.

“Chan, why don’t we go to the gardens.” 

Kunpimook framed it as a question, but the tone said he wasn’t taking no for an answer. Yongbok breathed a sigh of relief, leaving them with a wave. He was exhausted and fully planned on flopping down on his bed and sleeping until the servants woke up the next day. He only hoped Kunpimook could convince Chan to do the same. 

“You shouldn’t worry so much. Things don’t need to be perfect, they just need to happen.” Kunpimook began as the two crossed the tiny painted wooden bridge to the small island in the middle of the pond, Chan’s favorite spot. His accent was much better now, and he spoke almost perfectly. 

“You all are the ones who worry too much.” Chan smiled, “I’m not a sick weak man anymore, I can take care of myself.”

“So Hyunjin tells me.”

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the birds sing as a butterfly fluttered by them. 

“So tell me about Minho and Jisung.” Chan absentmindedly twirled the tassel on his belt. 

“Ah. Well Jisung, he’s a bit...loud. Young, happy, overly excitable. But he isn’t the crown prince so he won’t be the most socially adept or tactful. Minho on the other hand, he’s collected, intelligent, he has a good heart.” 

“Do you think Yongbok would like them? He needs more friends.” Chan murmured tiredly.

Kunpimook chuckled softly. 

“Bold of you to assume he and I aren’t very good friends. You should sleep now.”

“Mmhmm.” 

It was true. Kunpimook was a troublemaker at heart, and absolutely adored the younger. The kitchen lived in terror of both of them. 

“Jeongin, Jeongin,” Kunpimook called in a somewhat strained voice as the young courtier ran by, skidding to a halt as the older called him, “get the door? Chan is somewhat heavier than he used to be.” 

“So he fell asleep after all?” Jeongin laughed, holding the door open. Kunpimook wasn’t that much taller than Chan, and carrying him piggyback was not the greatest idea he’d ever had. “Yongbok hyung was worried.”

“Pfft. Within 20 Minutes. He was exhausted, just refused to admit it, as usual.” 

*******

Yongbok became the official ruler of the Bangs the next day. The ceremony went perfectly thanks to Chan and his perfectionism. Chan currently stood off to the side, near the banquet table, proudly as he watched his brother conversing with Jisung and Minho. The city, too, seemed happy. The people had decorated, hanging colorful streamers and setting off fireworks, and there were dances and performances. 

Someone tapped him lightly on the arm. It was Kunpimook. 

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow, you know.” 

Chan sighed, but nodded, turning to face him. 

“I know.” He paused, “You can always stay…?”

Kunpimook shook his head. 

“This is no longer part of my kingdom. I’m sure you will manage without me.” 

“Oh, easily.” The younger joked, winking.

“I see my past work has now gone completely unappreciated.” Kunpimook feigned offense. 

“We will miss you, Kunpimook. You’ve done more for us than you can ever imagine.”

A breeze kicked up and some cheering reached their ears as Yongbok was saying something. When Kunpimook spoke again, it was barely audible, but Chan still heard.

“I’m glad I met you, Bang Chan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Here’s the finished renovated version of this fic. I’m pretty happy with it and I think that it ended up fitting well. I feel much better about it now. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
